What she loves about him
by edluver123
Summary: Winry loves Ed thats all there is to it.


**WARNING: Hardcore so please dont throw your computer cause i dont wanna have to pay for a new one... So BEWARE!1**

Winry walked down the street and thought about ed, how great he was at kissing. How great he looked when his hair was down or up. She walked up the dirt road it was really hot today.

Really hot, probably the hottest its been in a few years. She was happy to see Ed working on the garage door, it fell off when Armstrong payed them a visit.

She was especially happy that Ed was just wearing boxers, which is usally how he walked around the house to begin with. I walked up the street and went inside the house. Winry pulled off her shirt so all she wore was her black tube top. "hey" said a voice. Winry turned around to see Ed standind in the door way wiping grease of his hands. those hands... those strong, warm hands.

He appeared behind Winry wrapping his hands around her low waist and kissed her neck. "ed not now" mumbled winry knowing how much she wanted it. "come on Winry just a little" whined Ed. "fine" She said giving in to the sexy guy standing behind her.

Ed picked her up an dropped her on the couch. He got on top of her an began to kiss her neck. "Ed we're.. in the living room" said Winry in pleasure. "so no ones home" he said breathing on her neck. he trailed down her neck kissing her collarbone an nipping at it playfully. Winry gripped Eds back putting her hand on the hot mechanical arm, one of the many things that turned her on about him.

Ed pressed his lips to winrys soft ones his chapped from being out in the cold nights all the time. He dipped his tongue into Winrys mouth and licked the lid of her mouth as a low groan rumbled in her throat. He chuckled still on her lips and went deeper into her mouth.

They came up for a breath saliva on the corner of Winrys mouth. Ed licked it off and sucked on winrys neck. She pushed him away, "granny, she'll see the mark" said Winry gasping for air. She got up an pulled down her ponytail an tied it into a highe one.

Ed got up an pressed her against the wall "when can we tell them its getting harder to hide every time i see you and wanna fu-" "edward" shrieked Winry. "an thats the way you'll be saying my name when i do" ed said laughing. He pressed his lips to her neck n sucked saliva tickled winrys neck as it slid down it, like before Ed licked it up an kissed winrys chin.

He coated her neck an collar bone in soft kisses an playful nips as she made red marks on his back with her nails. He gripped her butt, an winry jumped wrapping her legs aroud Edwards body. She squeezed aainst his wasit and humped him softly just enough to make eds erection start an throb t where it hurt.

they toppled on to the couch Winry rolled on top causing them to roll off it. she kissed his neck an heard him chuckle she smiled and said "ed you're really muscular" she said running her hands over his muscles making his skin tingle.

"you tell me this everytime" he said laughing. He loved there chests pressed together "well i wanna make sure you keep up the good work i never see you anymore" she said softly. "oh winry dont make me feel like shit" he said quietly.

"sorry" she said kissing him. "come on i wanna show you something" he said kissing her cheek. He picked her up and said "i think your gonna like it, close your eyes" she did an he held her hand walking down the hallway. he opened a door an than shut one and said "open" she opened her eyes an he was holding a box.

She opened the box an there was the most perfect cute Ring. "oh ed, its beautiful" she said softly. he smirked and slid it on her finger "I figured you had enough earrings." she jumped on him n he caught her an kissed her back as they stumbled into a room an he fell back on the bed.

Winry was turned on an on a roll nothing could stop her right now. "winry take of your shorts" said Ed unbottoning them. "but, ok" she said feeling Eds hand slip into the back of her pants a pressing his hand to her ass. The kissing got faster an intense an they were getting hotter because the air was hot enough.

Edward pulled on the zipper of Winrys black tube top with his teeth an Winry giggled an stopped him"I know" he mumbled kissing her chest. He batled her tongue as his hands squeezed her breasts her nipples hardened and she moaned at the touch of his hot warm hands.

He gripped her tightly as she moaned into his ear. "when did you get so good at this" he asked laughing. "i dont.. know nyaa" said winry with pleasure. She felt edwards bulge an pressed her wasit against his blue boxers, oh how cute they are she thought dipping her hand inside.

"win-ry hah mhmm" stammered ed gripping the bed sheet tight that if his arm was flesh his knuckles would be white. "you've gotten bigger ed" she said giggling pressing her lips to a red faced ed. edwards breath came out broke an he tilted his head back . "i wwont be small forever ya know and neither will you" he growled wrestling with her so he sat on top of her.

"im not small" said Winry deffensivly holding up her arms over her breasts. he spread her arms out an pinned her to the bed. "i think your are" he teased. "Ed" she growled struggling in his grasp. "lets see last time i could fit my whole hand around them" he said pressing his hand to her breast.

"Ed... uh hah" she moaned loudly as he massaged them, "mhhmm you've gotten bigger too" he chuckled kissing her jaw. his legs tightened around her wasit where they were locked. she held a handful of his hair in her hand an tugged on it as his knee pressed to the inside of her legs.

"ed, your 17 your not suppose to be... so good at thiss... y-yet" stuttered a panting Winry as Ed sat her up. He sat between her legs his chest pressed against hers as he pressed her to the wall. "so what... Are you saying i should stop?" he asked leaning back.

She pulled him in an said "no keep going, it feels to good" she whimpered. Ed put his hands around her wrists and held them above her head. He kissed her lips pecking at them ferociously. "huh huh nyyaaa" moaned Winry as Ed pulled her back so his chest was pressed to her back as he rubbed her back making her squirm. he rubbed the inside of her upper thigh an kissed the back of her neck.

he dipped his hand down to her white underwear that were a little damp he smirked an messaged her sensitive part satisfied hearing her moan. "huh, ed... dont , dont stop" she stammered. He kissed her lips with a giggle escaping his, "ed touch me there again" she complained. "so you did like it?" he asked smiling a cocky grin. "no,ed, im just moaning for the fun of it" she snapped panting.

"how about i go inside" he asked slipping his hands past the elastic of her panties. her whole body stifened and Ed pushed his finger inside her "win, your really tight" he said "thats your doing" she panted letting out a smal gasp as he pushed in a little deeper.

Her orgasm was shaking her whole body an it felt to good, she didt want it to stop as she felt eds seconed finger dips in and wiffle around as she moaed very loudly he pulled his hand out slowly causing winry to wimper an he licked the liquid of his fingers.

"my turn" she mumbled getting on top of him. She rubbed herself up from his abdomen which was bulging more than before all the way up to his chest. She pressed her hand to his bulge "ah hah wi-nr-y nya hhah" purred Edward gripping her hand there fingers were meshed together while her other hand was busy. eWinry pulled his boxers down slowly a sucked on his member. Moans came out of Edwards mouth and Winry smiled. Win, im gonna, gonna,-" a liquid shot into Winrys mouth an she sucked tighter tightening feeling the liquid trickle down her throat.

she pulled away an licked her lips an wiped her mouth. Edward pulled up his boxers an pulled winry down on top of him. "do i make you hot" she asked. He nodded panting he pushed her back and sucked on her mouth. His throbing erection had come back and he needed Winry to rub it against which he happil did as she kissed him. Winry loved when Ed got like this, when it seems his hormones were contrlling his actions she loved feeling his spit in her mouth.

He pulled her tongue out of her mouth with his own an sucked on it. Winrys lips were practiclly in his mouth an her tube top off when they heard a door open downstairs. He hopped off her an she pulled on her shorts and pulled off his auto mail he cursed gripping his auto mail "damn it winry what the hell that hurt" he growled rubbing his aching port she banged against the floor.

"winry!" he exclaimed. "shhh its our exuse for being up here" she said snapping the hand off even thought it was pretty hard to. She ran down the stairs and Edward Caught her before she did, "We are telling them tonight" he mumbled kissing her lips. "you say that everytime you're here" she muttered.

"winry, this time i mean it" he said Following her as they put there acting faces on. "oh an your gonna pay later for ripping off my automail" he said kissing her lips one more time making her tingle at the torture as they walked into the living room.


End file.
